


We're Locked In!

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, High School, High School AU, I Tried, M/M, locked room, promt, stereotypical athletes kinda, trying to be original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel. High school AU. It was based off the dialogue prompt "We're locked in!" Dean Winchester and Castiel Novack both end up getting locked in the same room and there isn't much to do. Not super fluffy but cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Locked In!

Castiel Novak never had a good reputation when it came to how people treated him. Sure in some places being the awkward kid who just kept to himself while only conversing with few people at the school is acceptable and normal, but the high school that he happened to go to didn't have the same mindset. Castiel knew that the "popular" crowd would occasionally sneer or made small comments when he'd pass their table at lunch or cross their paths while he shyly manauvered the halls. This was something that had been going on for awhile, but no one had every laid a finger on him or go our of their way to make sure Castiel knew what they thought of him. This was until the word got out to the student population that he was in fact gay.

It's not like Castiel was purposely hiding his sexual orientation because he honestly didn't care what the "popular" kids and other snarky teenagers thought about him. He was used to being treated differently than everyone else, whether it was his own family, exes, ex-friends, and even some authority figures, it was just the way it was. But Castiel never tried to flaunt or draw any attention to the fact that he was different in sexual preferences to most of the people in the school, Castiel had most definitely not intended to state his sexuality right near the person who did the student announcements.

Castiel was walking along with his best friend Charlie Bradbury-who was also not at all straight-and his other friend Kevin Tran-straight but in Advanced Placement-when Charlie had stopped the three to complain about Castiel's disinterest in dating the guys she suggested. Unfortunately the student announcements were minutes from starting, and the trio just happened to be standing right next to the small booth by the office in which they were projected over live microphone.

"Castiel c'mon! You have to admit Trey's pretty cute! He's also not a total dick!" Charlie hung onto Castiel's arm.  
"Charlie as much as Trey is physically attractive I'm pretty sure he's more interested in everything but myself." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"That's because you haven't made him notice you yet!"  
"He sits right next to me during Chemistry and always tries to cheat off my tests. I assure you he is aware of my existence"  
"Maybe he's cheating off you to try and flirt?" The confidence in her voice wavered.  
"Charlie even you know that's a piss poor argument." Castiel only shook his head.  
"But I'm sure if you just gave him a chance-"

"Charlie I'm gay! Not some person on their deathbed desperate to get laid!" Castiel's voice filled the halls with his last sentence. "Shit." He turned around to notice the red light from the microphone box was lit up and looked around to see every student near him staring straight towards him. "Shit." Castiel noticed the echo of his curse again and quickly moved away from the box.

"Cas I think you just came out to the entire school." Kevin mumbled.  
"I think he realizes that!" Charlie snapped and turned towards a panicking Cas. "Cas, how you doing?" She turned him so he faced her.

"This is all the attention that I never wanted." Castiel tried hiding his face under his trench coat. People were starting to crowd together and the halls were being filled with whispers in the undercurrent below the sound of the loudspeaker for the real student announcements.

"No offense Cas, but hiding under your coats not going to help. You're the only one at our school who wears a trench coat." Kevin said weakly.

"Yeah I'm not dealing with this today. See you guys tomorrow." Castiel turned straight towards the schools front doors and didn't look back-even when he almost accidentally knocked over another guy in the hallway. He turned to apologize quickly and only caught a glimpse of green eyes before he made it out the front door. It was Friday and Castiel could afford to miss his classes that day so he decided that he didn't need to risk any more embarrassment from school today. Tomorrow he'd hopefully be able to avoid any questions about his mistake since he'd be surrounded by his small group of friends during the homecoming game. Castiel wasn't particularly fond of sports, but Charlie insisted that he live a little during his senior year, so to make her happy he complied with her wishes.

Even if Castiel was in the clear for embarrassment for a few days, he'd still have to find a way for his older brother Gabriel to cover for him when it came to his parents, but he was sure he'd understand. He pulled out his cellphone once he reached the schools main entrance but only continued walking across the street and towards the direction of his house. He pressed his speed dial for Gabriel and held the phone up to his ear. It was a half hour walk to his home, but he wanted to get as far away from the school while he could while he was waiting for Gabriel to pick up the phone. After a few rings the other side picked up.

"Yo Cassie, what's up bro? Shouldn't you be in school?" Gabriel's voice rang happily from the other end.  
"Yes, but a complication came up."  
"What kind of complication my dear brother?" Now Gabriel was interested.  
"I accidentally announced my sexuality to the whole school before morning announcements." Castiel cringed at the memory.  
"Holy, mother of-" Gabriel's voice was replaced with the sound of his hysterical laughter. "You're gonna have to tell me the full story bro!"  
"Gabe this is serious!" Castiel was blushing furiously now. "Can you just come and pick me up?" He pleaded.

"Goodie two-shoes Cassie ditching school? Man you must be serious about this." He was still recovering from his laughter. "Okay, I'm assuming you're walking the normal route home? I'll be there in ten." Gabriel's voice became slightly softer but he still maintained his usual playfulness.

"Thanks Gabe." Castiel let out a long sigh of relief.  
"No Problem Cassie. See ya soon." Gabriel said cheerily before ending the call.

Castiel had walked a few more blocks when Gabriel's obnoxious ivory white low rider pulled up alongside him blasting Taylor Swift through his speakers. Castiel rolled his eyes but quickly got into the forsaken vehicle without much complaint. Gabriel didn't say anything so they rode in silence most of the trip home. About a block from their house he parked alongside another vehicle and turned the music down before turning to look at Castiel.

"So, what story are we going with?" Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "For the padres."  
"I don't know. Say I threw up, allergic reaction to peanuts? I guess."  
"Ah, another fake allergy, you still allergic to cats?" Gabriel smirked.  
"Hey! That one's kinda true."

"Sure, sure. Okay, freak allergy mishap, they called me because I'm on the emergency list. Took you home, still good to go to your stupid game tomorrow." Gabriel nodded to himself before starting up the car again. "Works for me, but remember Luci and Mike aren't exactly the people to believe this shitty excuse for a believable story. And you know Michael, he'll go to you with the good older brother act. But if you squeal the truth he'll tattle like no tomorrow." He pulled up into the large driveway of our two story house. "Just be careful Cassie. Don't need your little secret getting out to our crazier family members."

Castiel only nodded and Gabriel moved over and put him arm around his shoulders. In response Castiel bent over slightly and held his stomach dramatically while leaning into Gabriel for him to support some of his weight.

"Woah Cas, lay off the burgers." Gabriel joked but continued along with the allergy charade as they approached the door. Gabriel used a free hand to unlock it and made a show of supporting Castiel inside the house. Luckily Lucifer was the only one home, but he was fast asleep on the living room couch. They quickly moved Castiel upstairs and into his own room before Lucifer could wake up and Gabriel soon left him to his own devices, but Castiel knew he'd be right across the hall.

 _Now all that's left is to wait for today to be over._ Castiel thought as he reached over to his dresser and pulled out his Ipod. He laid down onto his bed and put in the earbuds with his music on high. _It's going to be a long night._

 

-

 

Castiel stood by the Gymnasium waiting for Charlie to show up. Kevin and their friends Jo and Garth were already down at the stadium holding their seats. For some reason Charlie was running late, and Castiel decided that he'd wait above the hill for her before walking down to the football stadium. The Gym was right above the hill and was a light blueish grey to match the rest of the high school. Inside was a large basketball court along with boys and girls locker rooms. The Gym also held a large pool, two large storage rooms along with the casual janitorial closets and a medium sized wrestling room.

Castiel pulled out his phone to check the time and he sighed after realizing that Charlie was't due to show up for at least another ten minutes, but when he heard he sound of footsteps approaching his hopes went up as he turned towards them. His hopes deflated quickly when he realized it was just three of the Junior Varsity football players walking towards him. The Varsity team was playing first tonight, so they weren't needed at the field until later. Castiel quickly looked away from them as he was trying to avoid any unnecessary and unwanted interaction. Unfortunately the three athletes noticed him rather easily and started walking towards him.

"Hey Castiel! Funny seeing you here!" The tallest one called over to him and Castiel reluctantly turned to face the trio. "Why're ya hanging around here Castiel? Maybe waiting for our team to come to the locker rooms to change?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "N-no! I'm just waiting for my friend Charlie."

"Ah, Charlie your boyfriend? Maybe you both came to watch?" The shortest one crossed his arms.

"Ch-Charlie's a girl actually." _Shit this is getting bad._ Castiel's eyes were filled with fear and he nervously shifted where he stood. "I'm just waiting for her." He said sheepishly.

"Sure you are Castiel." The tallest one came forward and threw an arm around his shoulders. "But it's a little cold out here don't you think? We know a place that would be a bit warmer than out here." He started moving towards the Gym and his two friends opened the doors for them.

"I-I'm fine! I'd rather just wait out there!" Castiel started to panic and tried to pull away from the athlete but was caught by the other two boys once he got out of the former's grip. "Please just let me go!" Castiel whimpered slightly as he continued to struggle against them.

"No can do Castiel." The tallest grunted as he pulled open a door inside the gym. The other two threw the trench-coated man onto the floor roughly. "Just stay in here til both games are done? Maybe we'll remember to get you." The three turned and shut the door and Castiel quickly got up and ran to the door right as he heard the sound of the lock clicking into place. "See you later Castiel." He heard footsteps fading from behind the closed door.

"Great." Castiel rolled his eyes and turned to survey the room. He searched around and quickly realized there was only one way into and out of the room. He noticed about three large wrestling mats rolled up in the corner along with sets of weights hanging on the wall and on racks. There was also two large windows right below the ceiling but there was no easy access to them. Castiel dug into his pocket to pull out his phone and he noticed quickly that there was no signal in the room. "Something must be blocking it." He murmured under his breath before going over to sit down against the wall. _Well shit._

 

-

 

Dean Winchester wasn't exactly on the best terms with any of the sports teams at the high school. He had done sports and played on the football team before and he doesn't really like to think back on those memories. About seventy percent of the people on the team were total dickbags and Dean had quickly decided he didn't want to converse with the likes of any of them. It is this reason that Dean decided he should screw and fuck with any jerk on the team that he chose to. This was mainly brought about when these punks decided to pick on his little brother Sam once and Dean lost it. 

Sam was four years younger than him, but they often hung around at school together or at work when Dean had to be out of the house and didn't want Sam home alone with their not-always-there father. This did leave to Sam walking over to the high school after his own school got out, Sam would slip into Dean's last class of the day or simply wait in the main building until the last bell of the day rang. It was on one of these days when guys from the Junior Varsity team had decided to pick on Sam who was simply sitting on a bench and doing his homework. They picked him out as easy prey-which honestly wasn't true considering Sam could have easily taken them down, but held back because he didn't want to cause a stir-and proceeded to take his homework, backpack, etc. and play keep away by tossing it back and forth. Luckily this game continued after the final bell rang and Dean had walked out to see everything. Naturally Dean went into over-protetive brother mode and told the group off, which later resulted in his locker getting tagged by the athletes, and that's how the fucking with that particular group began.

Today was no exception to Dean Winchester's many pranks and shenanigans. He'd gone to the boys locker room in the gym where the Junior Varsity players were preparing for their game and glued all of their lockers shut. He also glued the door shut after throwing in a stink bomb.

Dean was just standing outside of the locker room door laughing at the chaos he heard from the other side. But his laughter quickly ceased when he heard the sound of the doorknob being handled and dashed down the hall and nearly turned the corner when he heard the sound of people behind him.

 _Shit. Shit. Fuck._ Dean cursed himself as he heard footsteps from the hall behind him and in front of him. He quickly dashed forward to enter the closest door to his right and slip inside without making a sound. He stood straight against the door and listened to voices and footsteps pass by without a second glance and let out a relieved sigh when the sounds started to die down. Dean smirked and tried the door handle to let himself out and quickly realized that is was locked. "Dammit!" He exclaimed and kicked at the door before huffing and turning around to look at the room he got stuck in.

The room was kinda small for it being a storage room and was filled with rolled up wrestling mats and extra weights for benching around the room along with two large windows at the very top of the wall, but what caught Dean's attention was a trenchcoated teenager sitting against an empty space of wall across from him. Dean moved closer and noticed that the raven haired boy was asleep as his head was down on his knees that were pulled up to his body with his arms up around them. He glanced down to notice he boys phone that was lying alone on the floor and quickly pulled out his phone before realizing he didn't have a signal. _Probably why this kids still in here, damn doors locked. But why's he here of all places?_ Dean thought to himself as he put his phone back into his pocket and moved closer while still maintaining a courteous amount of space between the two strangers.

He glanced around the room again before focusing on the sleeping boy again. Most of his face was hidden by his arms and knees so he had no idea who the guy was-Dean figured he went to the school. _What's with the trench coat though?_ But Dean thought again and figured it was slightly cold today, so wearing the coat made sense. He himself was layered in a black form-fitting t-shirt with a plaid over it along with his leather jacket. Dean moved over to sit a few feet away from the teen but along the same wall as him. He laughed inwardly at the thought that the boys hair looked like he just had sex as it was somewhat messy and unkempt, Dean could tell that the boy had a habit of running his fingers through his hair. 

_Wait, isn't there a guy at the school who's always wearing a trench coat?_ Dean had a realization and turned more towards the boy. For some reason this guy really peaked Dean's interest, normally Dean didn't give random people much thought or attention but this guy was different somehow. _Yeah, I think that guy had black hair too._ Dean thought back to his classes and where he may have seen him and remembered bumping into a guy in a trench coat early yesterday. "Castiel." Dean realized as it was the guy who had accidentally came out to the school over the student announcement microphone and ditched all his classes because of it.

Dean had his fair share of ditching school himself, but so far his senior year he had yet to ditch any classes. He won't admit it to himself but this year his schedule had someone that he had always been intrigued by, this person also happened to be the person whom he was trapped with currently in the locked storage room. Dean and Castiel had four classes together and they both sat relatively near each other in each class. Castiel rather sat in the very front of the class or in one inparticular the very back. Dean normally tried to sit in the middle of the class to blend into the crowd so he could get away with sleeping in class when he wanted to, but for the classes where Castiel sat in front he was rather beside the boy or a seat behind him. The only class in which Castiel sat in the back was one where Dean had the pleasure of sitting right next to him.

While Dean was spacing out the boy beside him had woken up and was extremely startled by the newcomer beside him. Castiel felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he quickly smoothed down his hair and shifted his trench coat. Dean had taken notice of Castiel's alertness and he raised his emerald eyes to meet Castiel's sapphire coloured eyes. They simply sat staring at each other for awhile before Dean blinked and shifted to break the gaze while he felt a heat rise to his cheeks. _Damn, his eyes._ they were both thinking.

"Hey, you're Castiel right?" Dean turned back to the nervous boy.  
"Y-yeah. I'm Castiel. And you're Dean Winchester."  
"You know me?" Dean was only slightly surprised.  
"Well yeah, everyone knows you." Castiel shrugged slightly. "And you're in four of my classes."

Dean smiled slightly when Castiel recognized his existence although he wasn't entirely sure why he cared so much in the first place. "Yeah I noticed you didn't show up to any of your classes yesterday." Dean mentioned and Castiel instantly blushed and cast his gaze to the floor. "I heard you over the intercom, that must have been pretty embarrassing for you." Dean glanced awkwardly.

"Yes, it was." Castiel said quietly.

There was a short silence before Dean decided to break it to speak again. "You know there's nothing wrong with it right?" He said aloud, not completely looking at Castiel.

"What?" Castiel turned towards him.  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Dean turned to face him and even moved a bit closer. "Nothings wrong with it."  
"Other people would beg to differ." Castiel let out a small disappointed laugh and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious though. Other people are pricks. There's nothing wrong with you."  
"Thanks Dean." Castiel gave him a small smile.

They both smiled at each other in silence for a few seconds just enjoying the small moment. Then Castiel moved his whole body so that he was facing Dean now. "So how'd you end up in here?" He asked genuinely interested.

Dean laughed a bit to himself and also moved his whole body to face Castiel. "I went into the boys locker room and glued all of the lockers shut, waited for all the JV football guys to go in, glued the door shut, and threw a stink bomb in through the opening where the air vent is supposed to be." Dean smirked and Castiel's face lit up in amusement as he started to laugh alongside Dean. "But it wasn't long until they got to the door and started to get out when I ran and had to look for someplace to hide. There were people coming from both sides of the hallway and I went into the first door that I saw. It just so happened to be this room that I got in, and when they left I realized the door was locked." Castiel nodded and figured he must have been asleep when Dean had come in so he hadn't been able to warn him of the locked door. "What about you? Deans voice broke Castiel's train of thought. "How'd you end up locked in here, you were here before me after all."

"Funny you'd mention the JV team." Castiel laughed awkwardly. "I was waiting for my friend Charlie on the hill above the field when they showed up. They accused me of wanting to spy of them in the locker room and locked me in here so that I wouldn't do anything. They said maybe they'd remember to come back for me-but I'm not sure if that's any better than them just leaving me here." Castiel said the whole thing rather nonchalantly as if he was used to this kind of behavior and that only proceeded to piss Dean off even more.

"What the hell? I'm gonna roast those sons of bitches." Dean went to stand up but Castiel instinctively pulled him back down and quickly let go with his face flushed but he still shook his head.

"That's not necessary Dean, and besides, we're locked in." Castiel sighed.  
"That's not the point Cas, those guys are pricks, they deserve a lesson."  
"I'm sure what you already did was enou-wait, did you just call me Cas?" Castiel's face grew red and it the blush even reached his ears.

"U-uh." Dean stuttered slightly as he himself felt heat rising to his own cheeks. "C-Castiel was just kinda a mouthful, so I just thought, y'know?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked at Castiel apologetically. "Sorry if you weren't comfortable with that."

"N-no!" Castiel was slightly too quick to reassure the taller boy. "It's o-okay, really. It just took me by surprise, it's nice when you say it." Castiel regretted the words right after he said them because he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he turned away from Dean.

Castiel wasn't able to see that Dean was also slightly blushing because he was turned away, but Dean was also smiling and in the space he had since Castiel was turned away, he scooted just slightly closer to the other. _I wouldn't mind getting to know this guy more._ Dean smiled to himself and felt his heart flip when Castiel turned back to look at him again. _He's gorgeous._ Dean thought to himself in his slightly stunned state.

"Um, so how do we plan on getting out of here?" Castiel asked while looking around. _Even his voice is hot. Shit, I think I'm falling for this guy._ Dean was slightly distracted but Castiel's words still made it through his head. "I don't really think being around if they come back is a good idea." Castiel said worriedly as he stood up.

"We could climb through the window." Dean suggested.  
"Yeah, but it's too high." Castiel shook his head.  
"Not if one of us helps the other."  
"Yeah, but even so, only one of us would get out."  
"True, but the one who got out would be able to go around and open the door from the other side." Dean smirked and Castiel nodded in understanding.  
"That could work." Castiel nodded. "So who's climbing out?"

"I'll lift you so you can climb out." Dean moved over and pushed a weight bench to the wall under the window. "Then you can get out and open the door from the other side." Dean smirked.

"Dean I can't ask you to do that." Castiel scrunched up his eyebrows in protest.

"Cas we already discussed this, and this is our only way out. Unless of course you wanna wait for those dick bags to come back." Castiel shook his head at Deans comment. "Thought so. Now get up on my shoulders." Dean quickly stretched his arms in preparation and the front of his shirt rose up and Castiel caught a glimpse of his toned stomach. _Shit, I've been trying so hard not to stare this whole time, this guys a god._ Castiel thought as he blushed and moved over to Dean who was now crouching on the weight bench and waiting for Cas to step onto his back. Castiel tenatively stepped onto Dean's shoulders and put his hands on the wall to balance himself. "Don't worry I got you." Dean said soothingly as he held onto Castiel's ankles and slowly started to stand up. Castiel focused on balancing himself while Dean reached his full height and reached for the window's clasp. The window swung inward and Castiel was able to get his shoulder onto the windowsill and lift himself off of Dean and into the empty window.

There was a small ledge on the outer side of the building under the window and two more ledges that he could use to get to the ground safely. He swung his legs to the other side of the building and peeked back in to look down at Dean who was looking up at him. "It's all good, I can get down from here. I'll be there soon." Castiel called down to him and Dean only nodded and climbed off the bench. Castiel turned back and climbed down the wall and landed firmly on the ground. He looked around him while making his way back inside the gym and paused to make sure he didn't hear any other voices or footsteps before he made his way back to the storage room.

Castiel easily opened the storage room door and Dean was standing just on the other side grinning. Castiel let Dean out and they both started walking out of the gym and stopped at the top of the hill.

"Um, I gotta meet my friends, they're down at the game." Castiel said sheepishly before reaching into his pockets. "Shoot, my phone!" He turned back around and then back to Dean. "I think I left-"

"No you didn't" Dean smiled and pulled Castiel's phone from his pocket. "It was lying on the ground, but I grabbed it for you." Castiel took back his phone blushing slightly before sticking it back into his pocket.

"Thanks Dean."  
"No problem Cas."

Castiel smiled at him and turned to leave when Dean's voice stopped him. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" He turned back around and saw Dean glancing away shyly.

"Do you wanna maybe go get a burger or something? I mean, the games already started by now and I'm sure if you explained to your friends what happened, they'd understand. I've met Charlie, she's pretty awesome." Dean looked at him hopefully.

"Uh, um. Are you asking me out on a date?" Castiel tilted his head but felt heat rise into his cheeks.  
"Y-yeah." Dean coughed and shifted awkwardly. "But, only if you want."  
"I'd love to go on a date with you Dean." Castiel smiled.

Dean's face lit up and a grin stretched across his face. Castiel returned the grin and pulled out his phone to text Charlie and after he glanced at his contacts and looked up at Dean quizzically.

"Uh, I kinda put my number in your phone while I was waiting for you to come open the door." Dean shrugged sheepishly but Castiel only smiled.

"It's okay, but you forgot the picture." Castiel brought his hand up to take a picture of Dean and they both smiled. Castiel's phone buzzed after he set the picture and he opened the notification as a text from Charlie.

**Charlie:**

_Glad to know you're okay, I was worried. Have fun with Dean ;) Don't do anything I wouldn't._

Castiel smiled and started walking alongside Dean again. "She's okay with it. I'm free to go get that burger."

"Good." Dean smiled before wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders. This was going to be the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my second piece based off one of these dialogue prompts! I really like how this one came out and I hope y'all enjoyed it too! Let me know guys if you liked this or not and if I should write more like this! Kudos and Bookmarks are appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
